Break Time
by miss.Korra.sato
Summary: Korra convinces Asami to take a break from work. Korrasami smut


**Hey! This is my first fanfiction to post! I hope you enjoy and please give me some pointers and what you would like to see from my writing!**

* * *

Asami sat at her desk hunched over some blueprints for a new Sato-mobile. She was extremely tired from working all day and now she had several papers and blueprints to sign, approve, and correct. Asami sighed and crossed her arms, and dropped her head against the desk with a thud. Korra walked into the office and chuckled at the exhausted engineer at the desk.

She walked over to her and her hands slid over Asami's shoulders, to her chest. "Rough day?" Korra asked with a small smirk. Asami sighed under her hands. "you have no idea…" she muttered and sat up. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and smiled, "Anything i can do to help? Maybe a break?" she kissed the onyx vixen on the cheek.

Asami rolled her green eyes and smirked "no miss avatar. I have to finish this work."

"oh come on, one break won't hurt anyone."

"no."

"please…"

"Korra...NO" Asami said finally. Korra sighed and let go of her. But Korra, being stubborn as usual, wasn't giving up that easy. Over the long years of being with miss Sato, Korra learned, if you want something from Asami, you have to take it quick and suffer the consequences later.

Asami turned back to work with a pen and scribbled words down neatly. Korra used her air bending to turn the desk chair quickly and she kissed on to Asami. Asami squeaked in suprise and clutched her pen tightly. It didn't take long for Asami to give in to Korra's kiss and kiss back. Korra smirked in satisfaction against the girls lips and kissed harder, straddling Asami's thighs.

Asami broke the kiss. "Korra...please stop." she whispered. Korra, with disappointment, rubbed Asami's shoulders. "Why Sami… don't you have fun?"

"Yes, but we can't right now. I have to work Korra."

"All you ever do is work. Im sure the company won't mind if you take an hour break."

Korra held her pen and twirled I in the air using bending. Asami rolled her eyes "Give it back…" Asami growled and crossed her arms again. Korra laughed "how about this," she shot the pen up to the rafters and set it on a beam. "ill give it back, after we take a break for an hour." Asami glanced behind her at the cup full of pens and pencils. She quickly lunged for the cup and Korra grabbed her wrist before throwing the cup with the other pen.

"Ah ah ah" Korra said teasingly and Asami growled. "Korra this isn't funny!" Korra laughed "It kind of is…" The avatar pulled Asami's arm to press her against her own chest with a smirk. "One hour…" she whispered. Asami glared at her. "fine."

Korra attacked her lips with kisses and turned to press her against the desk. a small moan escaped Asami's red lips and korra smirked, deepening the kiss. Asami relaxed into the hard kisses Korra planted all over her upper body.

"Sami… I love you…" the avatar whispered before ripping the engineers shirt above her head and massaging her breast hungrily, earning a moan. The avatar was so full of lust, she didn't know how to stop if she wanted to.

Asami was pushed to the desk and korra was over her, pulling her pants down and ravishing her soft lips. All Asami could do was moan and kiss Korra just as greedily. "K-korra…" she whispered between a kiss. Korra couldn't resist anymore. She lowered down to Asami's womanhood and attached to it like a nursing polar-bear dog puppy.

Asami's sweet moans filled the office and the caramel skinned girl between her legs gave special attention to the small, yet swollen, clit. "Korra!" the pale girl on the desk screamed as her climax approached.

Korra responded to the cry by sucking harder and rolling the sensitive nerve between her teeth gently. The onyx vixen screamed in pleasure as her orgasm exploded and she came into her lovers mouth. Korra lapped happily at the entrance while Asam slowly climbed down from her high.

Asami's sapphire eyes watched as the water-tribe girl climbed back up to her face, lips and chin slightly glimmering in juices, and kissed the rose lips. "we still have a wile before that hour is up…" Korra hummed. "You are killing me avatar." the engineer laughed at the mocha-skinned woman.


End file.
